Fond de la bouteille
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Bridget Wu focused story. Includes some Hanna Marin cameo. Rated M for the use of sharp words.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fond de la bouteille<strong>

**Bridget Wu enter the Rosewood High building. Just as always she's feeling a bit dizzy because she's not exactly sober. Actually it's been over a year since she was 100 % sober in school.**

It's no secret, at least among students that Bridget has a problem with alcohol, but all the teachers seems to have no idea and that's weird. They should have noticed by the way she always seem so totally unfocused and whimsical in class, never paying much attention to her school-work or what the teacher is talking about though she still get no less than B on most tests for unknown reasons.

"Hi, Hanna! You feel sexy much?" says Bridget as she walk past Hanna Marin by the lockers.

"Oh no, you're drunk on a dang Monday morning? Please, even I know that's a bad fucking idea." whisper Hanna in a serious tone as she gently grab Bridget's left wrist.

"I'm fine, c'mon. Chill out, babe." says Bridget as she wink sensual at Hanna.

Hanna simply roll her eyes in ignorance, grab her books from her locker and walk to her first class of the day.

"Hanna Marin, don't be such a fucking prude! You're gonna get your erotic panties in a twist if you keep being so damn anti-fun." screams Bridget out loud.

"Miss Wu, principal's office, now!" says Mrs Welch, who hear Bridget using bad words.

"I'll tell my mom that you're harassing me you stupid old bitch!" says Bridget.

Mrs Welch takes Bridget to the principal's office.

Bridget can barely walk, but Mrs Welch is silent as they walk.

Later when Bridget get home, her mom says in an angry tone "Bridget Belinda Caitlin Wu, they called from school earlier. Can you explain why the hell you were talking the way you did...?"

"I was drunk...and I didn't mean to be so bad." says Bridget, pretending to be close to tears.

"Seriously, something needs to be done about your issues with drinking very soon or you might get in really big trouble." says Bridget's mom.

"No need for that, cause I can kick back the booze like it was water." says Bridget.

"I don't think so. Go to your room." says Bridget's mom.

"Go to me room? I'm not a fucking 5 year old." says Bridget as she stick out her tongue at her mom.

15 minutes later in Bridget's bedroom. Or one of her bedrooms, to be exact. She has 3 of them.

"Mom is such a bitch. Like I'd need help to command my own mind huh? Ain't gonna happen." says Bridget. "I can stop drinking whenever I want to."

During dinner, Mr Wu says "Bridget, you should be more like your brother. He's in his last year at HBS and he'll start his own science company soon."

"I'm really soo tired of hearing about how perfect my big brother is. Always the same thing. Never is what I do enough. Never am I as awesome as David Wu." says Bridget.

"Stop the childish brat-attitude at once. Bridget...you're not a kid anymore, act more mature." says Mr Wu in a hard manly tone.

"If you start to love mom again. Yes, I know that you guys no longer love each other for real like you used to." says Bridget.

"Listen to me, that is not true." says Mrs Wu.

"Mom, dad doesn't think you're hot anymore, I know that." says Bridget.

"That's it, you're grounded." says Mr Wu.

"No! You can't fucking do that to me, I'm 18 damn it." says Bridget.

"I can do that, believe me. You're grounded for the rest of the month and may only leave the house for school." says Mr Wu. "Do you understand, young lady?"

"I guess I do..." mumbles Bridget, clearly not happy one bit.

"Okay! Good enough. Now eat and then go do your homework." says Mr Wu.

"Fucking crap." says Bridget.

"No such words by the dinner table." says Mrs Wu.

"Fine! Me is sorry..." says Bridget.

"That's better." says Mrs Wu.

"Yay! Sure! Whatever..." says Bridget with sarcasm as she roll her eyes in a sassy way.

"Don't be rude to your parents." says Mrs Wu.

"Me not rude." says Bridget.

The next day in school, Bridget is drunk as always.

On the way to lunch, Paige McCullers notice how Bridget clearly can't walk straight.

"Bridget, how much alcohol have you had...?" whisper Paige as she walk up to Bridget and place a hand on her shoulder.

"McCullers, I'm not drunk. Only had about half a bottle of vodka in the bathroom this morning. Oh fuck, I have to go pee..." says Bridget as she head away towards the nearest girl-bathroom.

"Soon that chick's gonna be beyond help." says Paige.

"What chick? Is something wrong with you and Em?" says Hanna as she walk up to Paige.

"No, me and Emily are fine. The one I was talking about is the school's own drunk-girl." says Paige.

"Ah...Bridget huh? Is she drunk again? She never know when to stop." says Hanna.

"Yeah, she's drunk again. She told me she'd had half a bottle of vodka. That girl needs serious help for sure." says Paige.

"It's no use to try to help her, she'll just refuse any help when it comes to her booze-problem anyways. Of course I wanna help her too, but the chick's a lost case." says Hanna.

"Well, at least she's a friendly drunk." says Paige.

"Little too friendly at times, if you ask me." says Hanna. "Bridget can get kinda lesbo-ish when she's drunk and I don't really like that at all."

"Because you love men." says Paige.

"Yeah, me love Caleb." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"I think he love you a lot too." says Paige.

"He really does love me, yes." says Hanna.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, I need to have a quick lunch, cause I'm having an important meeting with coach about extra swim-practice." says Paige.

"Extra swim-practice? Wanna be better than your girl, do you?" says Hanna with a small cute laugh.

"Nothing like that, just feel like I need some more time in the water." says Paige.

In a bathroom at the same time, Bridget has had a pee and now she's drinking again from the flask she keep in her purse at all times.

"Like I'm having a dang drinking-problem. That's silly. If I wanted to, I could stop right now. Not that I wanna do that, but I could if I wanted to. Yes I could." says Bridget.

"Hey! Are you done soon? I really need to pee." says a girl as she knock on the door to the stall Bridget is in.

"Sorry! Just a sec." says Bridget as she pull her panties and skirt back up, put the flask back into her purse and open the door.

"What took you so long? Where you masturbating in there?" says the other girl who Bridget thinks is named Jessica Hansen.

"No, I had to poop." says Bridget.

"I think you were masturbating." says Jessica.

"You're wrong." says Bridget.

Bridget leaves the bathroom.

While walking to the cafeteria, she meets Caleb Rivers.

"Hi...you're Bridget, right? I'm Caleb, Hanna's boyfriend." says Caleb.

"Yeah, I fucking remember you." says Bridget with a bright big smile. "You gave me some booze once."

"I guess I did." says Caleb. "If you see Hanna tell her that I wanna talk to her."

"Hanna and me aren't exactly on good friendship terms right now." says Bridget.

"Why?" says Caleb.

"Stupid girl crap. You don't wanna know, trust me." says Bridget.

"Okay. Sure, if you say so. I'll go look for Hanna." says Caleb as he walk away.

When she get to the cafeteria, Bridget takes a seat at the same table as her friends Naomi and Riley.

"Hi, ladies! So, what's going on?" says Bridget with a sexy smile.

"The same as always, I guess. Searching for the perfect boyfriend and such." says Naomi.

"Oh yeah...and thinking about nice steamy sex. Mmm, it's been way too long since I got banged." says Riley.

"I've not had sex in a long time either." says Bridget.

"Sex is the best thing ever." says Riley.

"Bridget, does Hanna Marin still not speak to you?" says Naomi.

"Hanna's kinda mad at me." says Bridget. "At least I think she is."

"Go ask her." says Naomi.

"No way!" says Bridget. "I don't want to."

"Scared, are you, Wu?" says Riley.

"Me? I'm not scared, I'm nice and give Hanna the time she needs to understand that I'm a nice girl." says Bridget.

"That sounds like a good idea." says Naomi.

"Oh...thanks, girl." says Bridget.

"No problem, babe." says Naomi.

"Hi, ladies." says Aria Montgomery as she walk past on the way out of the cafeteria.

"Hi, Aria." says Bridget, Naomi and Riley.

"Isn't she one of Hanna's friends?" says Riley once Aria is far away enough to not hear them.

"Yeah, she's Hanna's buddy." says Bridget.

"I'd not hang out with her." says Riley.

"I would. She seems really nice." says Bridget.

"She's not fun enough for me." says Riley.

"C'mon, Riley! Aria Montgomery seems like a cool chick." says Naomi.

"Maybe you two are right." says Riley.

"Hi, ladies." says Alison Dilaurentis as she walk past on the way to an empty table.

"Hi..." says Bridget, Riley and Naomi in a low tone, being a bit scared of Alison.

12 minutes later, Bridget and her 2 friends leave the cafeteria together.

"Kinda scary that Alison's back..." says Naomi.

"I know. She's dangerous." says Bridget.

"We're probably safe." says Riley.

"Really? Why?" says Naomi.

"We're sexy and popular, that's why." says Riley.

"Isn't that exactly the type of girls that Alison hate the most...?" says Bridget.

"Only if we get in her way and we don't." says Riley.

"Good point." says Bridget. "You're probably right."

Later that day after school, Bridget get home, but she's not alone. She's so drunk that Naomi and Riley has to support her on each side so she won't fall over.

"What the...?" says Mrs Wu when she sees her daughter all drunk and weird.

"Sorry, Mrs Wu. Bridget is drunk, we're gonna help her upstairs so she can get some sleep and become sober." says Riley.

"Okay. Thanks, girls." says Mrs Wu . "Bridget is lucky to have such nice responsible friends. If only she could be a bit responsible too."

"Bridget's our BFF so we always help her when she need it." says Naomi.

"What...? Uh, chicks...where am I exactly?" says Bridget who's so drunk that she doesn't know she's home.

"You're home, sweetie. Riley and I are gonna help you up to your bedroom." says Naomi.

"Oh...why?" says Bridget.

"You need to sleep away the drunk in you." says Naomi.

"Thanks, Nicole. Thanks, Rhonda." says Bridget. She's too drunk to even remember the names of her friends.

"Our names are Naomi and Riley." says Naomi.

"Sure! Nellie and Rebecka." says Bridget.

"Riley and Naomi." says Riley.

"Sorry, ladies. Rowena and Natasha." says Bridget.

"Riley and Naomi...not Rowena and Natasha." says Riley.

"That's what I said...Rikki and Nora." says Bridget.

4 hours later, Bridget wake up in the bed in one of her bedrooms.

"Hi there, girl." says Naomi who sit on a chair next to the bed.

"Hi, Naomi. Uh..where's Riley?" says Bridget.

"She had to go home...by the way, you remember our names now? Cute." says Naomi.

"Was I that drunk? I didn't remember my best friends' names?" says Bridget.

"You called us Nicole and Rhonda or Rowena and Natasha and such." says Naomi.

"Oh..sorry about that." says Bridget.

"It's fine. We're not mad at you." says Naomi.

"Aww, cute. Hey! Where's my flask?" says Bridget.

"Stop. No more alcohol for you today, sweetie. Alcohol is bad for you." says Naomi with a sweet friendly smile.

"I know, but I love booze..." says Bridget.

"It's okay to drink sometimes. Not as much as you though." says Naomi.

"Don't put me in rehab, please." says Bridget.

"I promise to make sure you don't end up in rehab, sweetie." says Naomi as she give Bridget a nice friendly hug.

"Thanks, babe." says Bridget.

"Oh, forgot to tell you...I'm stayin' the night. Your mom said it is okay and I'm sure you're okay with it too, right?" says Naomi.

"Sure, that's awesome." says Bridget.

"And that way I can make sure you're all sober in school tomorrow." says Naomi.

"Not as easy as it sounds." says Bridget.

"Yes I know that you're gonna try to drink again, but I'll at least try to keep you sober, sweetie." says Naomi.

2 hours later.

Bridget is actually not drunk, because Naomi has kept her busy with a chick flick and ice cream.

"Wow! Me isn't drunk. Kinda a big surprise." says Bridget.

"Yeah, it's gotta be weird to you to be sober on a normal night." says Naomi with a small cute laugh.

"Mhm, very weird. Still I actually feel fine without my beloved booze." says Bridget.

"Good. Maybe you'll be sober in school tomorrow out of your own free will." says Naomi.

"Yeah, maybe..." says Bridget.

"Bridget, you're my friend and I only wanna keep you away from the alcohol because I care about you so much." says Naomi.

"I know, girl. Nice that you care about me." says Bridget.

"I always do and so does Riley too." says Naomi.

"Riley and you are good friends to me, unlike Hanna who just abandoned me when I needed her help." says Bridget.

"I don't think she did that because she's rude. It's just that she's closer to Aria, Spencer, Emily and Paige." says Naomi.

"Very true. Hanna is better friends with them than she is with me." says Bridget.

At the same time in Hanna's bedroom.

"Hanna, what's wrong between you and Bridget?" says Caleb.

"Uh, me and Bridget Wu...exactly why are you asking about that?" says Hanna.

"I met her at school today and she told me that you aren't at friendship terms with her." says Caleb.

"It's really not a big deal. She just doesn't want my help." says Hanna.

"She doesn't want help with what...?" says Caleb.

"That freakin' alcohol-problem she has." says Hanna. "Bridget drinks too much."

"I don't think she'll stop drinkin' any time soon. The first thing she said when I talked to her was that she remembered me giving her booze once." says Caleb.

"Don't do that again." says Hanna with a small laugh.

"I won't." says Caleb with a smile.

At the Wu-house, in Bridget's bedroom to be exact, Bridget and Naomi take off their clothes before going to bed.

"Okay...off with this." says Bridget as she pull off her black leather skirt and her purple latex t-shirt.

"I'm glad you're still sober." says Naomi as she pull off her red tank top and her white skinny jeans.

Now both girls are in just bra and panties.

Bridget has white bra and pink panties and Naomi has black bra and green panties.

"Goodnight, sweetie." says Naomi as the 2 girls climb into bed.

Both of them sleep in Bridget's bed. No, they are not lesbians, but they are BFF so they can still sleep in the same bed.

In the morning as the sun shine in through the window, Naomi wakes up first. She can feel that a sleeping Bridget Wu has her in a nice soft hug.

Naomi gently and slowly break free from the hug while making sure to not wake her friend.

After a quick cold shower, Naomi put on her clothes, put on new fresh make-up and then she gives Bridget a light friendly push on the arm to wake her up.

"Rise and shine, Wu!" says Naomi with a smile.

"Morning there, babe." says Bridget.

"Did you sleep good, sweetie?" says Naomi.

"Sure did, thanks to you." says Bridget.

"Me?" says Naomi.

"Yes, you let me cuddle you while we were sleeping and I liked it." says Bridget.

"Oh that. No problem, sweetie. It was nice." says Naomi.

25 minutes later, Bridget and Naomi are in Bridget's car on the way to school.

"Cool that you're okay with taking my car." says Bridget as she drive the car.

"You're sober so I see no reason why we should take my car instead. Of course, if you'd been drunk we would have taken my car, cause I don't want a drunk chick to drive me to school." says Naomi.

"Awww! You're a very nice babe and a true friend, Naomi." says Bridget.

"You're my friend and I like you a lot." says Naomi.

"Thanks, girl." says Bridget. "I like you too."

When they get to school, Riley is waiting for them.

"Oh, there's my cool chicks." says Riley.

"Hi, Riley." says Naomi.

"Hi, babe." says Bridget.

"Hi, girls." says Riley.

The 3 friends walk into school together.

"Hi, Hanna." says Bridget as she walk past Hanna, who grab her books from her locker.

Hanna is surprised when she sees that Bridget is sober in school. It's been many months since last time that happened.

"Did you see that...? Bridget Wu isn't drunk today." whisper Hanna to Paige.

"Wow! That's not something you see that often." whisper Paige back.

Later in class, Bridget actually pay attention to her school work, she even put her hand up and answer when the teacher ask a question.

She even get the answer right.

Later while walking to next class, Hanna says to Bridget "I really like that you're not drunk today."

"Aww. Thanks, Hanna." says Bridget.

"I guess I was wrong about you. Seem like you aren't just the drunk chick after all." says Hanna. "You are in a way still the sweet Bridget Wu that I remember from our kindergarten years."

"Nice that you remember that you and me used to play together when we were little." says Bridget.

"Of course I remember." says Hanna. "I thought you were super-cool back then."

"So that's why you always had a huge smile on when you were around me in kindergarten?" says Bridget.

"Yeah, you kept me safe from all the evil kids." says Hanna.

"Because you were so shy and tiny." says Bridget.

"I'm glad you were there for me." says Hanna.

"No problem, cause I was a nice chick in kindergarten and I'm still kinda sweet." says Bridget.

"Yay! Go Bridget Wu!" says Hanna in a bright happy tone.

"Yay! Go Hanna Marin!" says Bridget, her voice just as bright and happy as Hanna's.

"Bridget, you're cool." says Hanna.

"Wanna go out with me and my 2 buddies on Friday night...or maybe you already have plans with Aria, Emily, Spencer and Paige?" says Bridget.

"Actually we're havin' a movie night at Spencer's then so I'll take a rain check on that." says Hanna.

"Oh, that's okay." says Bridget.

Bridget smile her sexy smile, gives Hanna a soft friendly hug and then walk to next class.

**The End.**


End file.
